hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Hinata Kagura
Character Information Name: Hinata Kagura Player: Pikachu_Fragger Friends and Family: Otoha (older sister, deceased, acts as her stand), Ayane Isuzu (though Hinata always seems to piss her off somehow and tries to apologize... but somehow makes things worse), Milfuelle Tsukasa, Haganashi Ryo Yansaki, Erin Sansai, Hajime Go (boyfriend), Nickle Ryuko, Aisia Asakura, anyone in Arcadia Enemies and Rivals: None First Appearance: Day 4, Homeroom (Hiro Tsukasa) Equipment: iPod, laptop, cellphone, a nusa (the standard issue Miko stick), standard hammerspace pocket for dealing with perverts, standard issue Miko broom (for cleaning floors with), Evil Sealing Ofuda x10 (she usually replenishes them by the next week or so, but never exceeds 10 per week) Residency: Fudo Personality She is very formal and polite, and tries not to speak vulgarly around people. She does have a bit of a dojikko streak, and tends to drop things or bump into people, often causing compromising and hilarious situations. Because she also carries with her the standard female hammerspace pocket, she will more likely than not hit said person out of reflex, and proceed to apologize profusely afterwards. Combat-wise, she's a pacifist, usually content with using Otoha for helping her with menial jobs like carrying heavy things (though this doesn't help her dojikko status any). However, if any of her friends or classmates are in trouble, she will aid them in escaping or defeating their opponent if she is able. Character History Pre-Hyakuji Hinata was not always Hinata. She used to be a young girl known as Hotaru. As the youngest daughter of the current generation of the Kagura clan, her childhood was not very normal, nor very enjoyable. She was raised every day to become a fitting heir of the family, often training her in spiritual rituals and martial arts alongside her older sister, Hinata. Unlike her older sister, Hotaru usually failed at performing the same tasks that her older sister was able to do splendidly, earning her the ire of her clan and labeling her as a useless child. Hinata however didn't see it that way; she loved her younger sister, and praised her mainly for her drawing ability, the one thing she was able to do better than her. However, tragedy struck when Hinata drowned in a river after trying to get a flower from the other side that Hotaru wanted. This traumatized the young girl greatly, as she thought it was her own fault. This wasn't the end of her trauma though; her corrupt grandfather, the head elder of the clan, thought that the loss of Hinata meant the loss of the Kagura clan as a whole. In an effort to save the clan (and save face as well), he made Hotaru as Hinata's replacement, forcing the mantle of the clan's future on her. From that point on, Hotaru died, and Hinata was the only child left. In the midst of "Hinata's" grief, her cries were not left unheard: Hinata's soul still wandered the earth, as she was still worried about her sister (and her strong spiritual abilities allowed her to traverse between the planes of the living and the dead), so as a last act of sisterly love, she bound herself to her sister's soul. This unlocked "Hinata's" dormant powers, which were surprisingly stronger than her older sister's. Hinata was now bound to Hotaru as a Stand, and was affectionately called "Otoha", after the spirit that Hotaru drew in her sketchbook. Fearing what her grandfather would do if he found out, she hid Otoha's presence in her, masking her lifeforce with her own. Years later, living as Hinata, she met and befriended a young girl named Hayami Kohinata; she too was a powerful Miko with a powerful pedigree. Unfortunately, the Kohinatas were the previous head of the village, and they were forcibly ousted by the Kaguras. This did not fare well with Hinata's grandfather, and he made every effort to break up the friendship, sometimes resorting to criminal means of doing so, and his own corruption grew with his own obsessive paranoia. However, this changed when a blind boy who moved to the village; that boy was Takuma Hirose, and he was the only one who was able to see Otoha even if she hid her Stand. His timing could not be any better; Hinata's grandfather grew increasingly insane, and threatened to cast a complicated spell that would not only curse and kill Hayami, but take the entire village along with her. With Takuma's encouragement and Hayami's help, Hinata and Otoha stopped her grandfather from casting the spell, effectively killing him and freeing the entire clan from his influence. In the aftermath, Hinata left the village in the hands of Takuma and Hayami. When they asked where she was going, she said: "I need to become stronger. As I am, with my weak heart, I cannot lead the village. For that, I need to travel and become stronger somehow." With that, she set out on her own and transfered into Shin Hyakuji High School under her sister's name, since Hinata had long ago been accepted into the school. Current Status Her first day of school has been quite hectic for the young girl. Between witnessing Hiro almost crush another student's head for pay docking, talking to a snow spirit, winning and losing all at once at Gundam and being ushered into the Velvet Room, she hasn't had much time to herself. She also realized why her sister was accepted into the school in the first place - mostly because of her spiritual prowess - and she's still trying to come to terms with having to explain Otoha's presence. As of now, she somehow managed to snag a date from the Cupid Day event, said date being Hajime Go. Of course, it wasn't without hilarity, as she had to escape from ramen monsters - and it didn't help that she was being possessed by Otoha at the time. It did however lead to them becoming an official couple... and due to a special set of circumstances that were discussed in the pool, Hajime is dating two girls who agreed to share - Hinata and Otoha, depending on who is in the hosts' body at the time, anyway. Hinata and Otoha have also recently been inducted into the ranks of Arcadia as a Fire member, due to their spiritual abilities and the fact that Hinata possesses a Stand. She was also present during the missions where Hiro was turned into a vampire, was turned back into a human once more, and defeated Cain. Powers She has a spiritual partner that stands by her known as Otoha. Using this "Stand", who is directly linked to her own life force, she can freely attack nearby opponents up to three meters away with a flurry of punches, or defend from physical or magical attacks. Otoha also has a unique ability to perfectly project sounds to other locations similar to ventriloquism, which can be used to confuse her enemies and aid in either surprise attacks or escape. However, any damage that Otoha sustains gets manifested on Hinata, and vice versa. Otoha herself is usually invisible to normal eyes, and can only be seen by people who have spiritual abilities, or if Hinata willfully manifests her in semi-corporeal form. Aside from this, Otoha has the ability to learn spells through interacting with other spirits - one of her current and most-used spells at this point is the small ice spell Bufu, which she uses not only as a weak ranged spell, but also to form ice spikes to impale her enemies on (Viscard was one such unhappy target of such an attack, and so was a "Death" ghost that they encountered in the graveyard). By herself, Hinata has the ability to see and communicate with spiritual entities, a skill she acquired while working with her family as a onmyōji (though she cannot exorcise them directly). She also can apparently be possessed by her Stand if she lets her, allowing her to "rest" even while her body is awake with Otoha at the helm. They have also recently received a powerful item known as a Livemetal during the series of unfortunate events at the Halloween party, which involved them dressing up as Gemini Woman (Gemini Man from the Mega Man series). This item is known as Livemetal G - G for Gemini Woman. With a call of "Rock on!", she can biomerge with the Livemetal, transforming her and her stand into the twin robot known as Gemini Woman! Gemini Woman Abilities: * Mirror Armor - as a Robot Master, they gain strength beyond that of normal humans. Their mirror armor also reflects energy attacks like lasers. * Independent Action - where previously, Otoha has an effective radius of three meters, the twins of Gemini Woman in this form don't have a distance restriction. They do, however, lose their previous abilities (such as being able to throw blindingly fast punches, manipulate sound, or communicate with spirits). One twin can bond with the other twin though if need be to increase their overall defense. * Gemini Laser - a light blue laser beam that has curious rebounding properties. In fact, the beam can rebound against almost any surface they choose to reflect it off of (even the weirdest ones, like paper), and still manage to damage their primary target. It can rebound up to ten times before the energy dissipates harmlessly. * Mirror Prinnies - NPC characters that look like the Prinnies from the Disgaea series, except coated in chrome. They also have a habit of saying "dood". They have two attacks: Prinny Barrage (which is mostly just throw whatever explosive crap like bombs or claymores that they have in a dimensional pocket - not deadly of course, but mostly for distraction or incapacitation), and a mini-Pringer Beam, which is really just a Gemini Laser. Energy attacks will ricochet off of them, but they are easily harmed by physical impact damage. They can also be thrown, but will explode on impact and be knocked out. If they are not thrown when they are destroyed, they don't explode. Gemini Woman can summon up to four of these at one time per day. * Gemini Blast - After charging their lasers, the two sisters can unleash a giant laser from their blasters. Unlike the normal Gemini Laser, it will only rebound two times, but with its massive size of six meters in diameter, it would be inherently hard to miss with it. Category:Characters: Students